Daisychain
by Deelightful76
Summary: On a lazy sunny day Lucy and Wyatt are talking baby names


It was a warm summer day, birds twittering and a light breeze in the air as they sat in their backyard. Wyatt's back was resting against the trunk of the cherry tree, enjoying the cool shade offered by its outstretched limbs and mass of leaves, and the sense of comfort he felt by the presence of Lucy tucked between his legs and leaning on his chest.

The grass beneath them was soft and tufty, and dotted with little white flowers. The lawn was longer than he usually kept it but he'd been away on a mission this past week and right now being with his wife was more important than any chore.

Lucy dreamily plucked a daisy from the grass and twirled it in her fingers. "So then, Amy?"

"Amy." Wyatt repeated firmly, nodding in agreement.

"And for a boy?"

Wyatt stroked his hand over his wife's swollen belly and felt his heart surge in his chest. After all this time he still found it hard to believe that this life was his. He had a beautiful home, a beautiful wife who loved him almost as much as he loved her (for it couldn't be possible for anyone to love as much as he did Lucy), and the beginnings of their family growing inside her. '_Family_' he thought. He had one of those now too. Years of living in the wilderness feeling alone and desperate until fate brought him new hope and with it a mother, a brother, a sister… and the love of his life.

"How about Ethan Sherwin?"

"For our grandfathers?" She asked. He nodded, tucking his chin into her hair and planting a kiss on her head. She smelled of strawberries, coconut and home. "I like that. Ethan Sherwin Logan." It had a nice ring to it. She sighed happily and tugged another daisy from the grass. "We need two more names though – in case it's two girls or two boys."

When they'd found out they were expecting, and especially when they'd discovered they were having twins, they'd considered long and hard whether or not to find out the sex of their babies. In the end though they'd agreed that as long as they were healthy it didn't matter who or what they were - they'd be wanted and loved beyond all measure - and so they'd opted to keep it a surprise.

"What about naming a girl after your mother, Wyatt?"

"Actually I thought of a different name. One that would suit either a boy or girl." He reached for Lucy's hand which was holding a small posy of flowers. He brushed his thumb over the delicate petals and then turned his attention to her fingers, caressing them and the band of gold she wore. "Flynn."

Lucy was taken aback and tilted her head up to look at her husband. Her voice was soft and warm, "Really?"

He let out a wry chuckle and smiled. "Yeah I know. I didn't exactly like the guy." She arched an eyebrow at him. "OK, I hated the guy."

"Mmm" she huffed out in agreement.

"But he saved us. He saved all of us. He made mistakes and did terrible things but in the end he sacrificed himself to stop Rittenhouse, and to…" he paused and contemplated the ring on her hand once more, "…give us another chance."

Lucy squeezed his hand. They'd long since dealt with the ghost of Jessica but there were still moments when Wyatt would get lost in his guilt over how he'd hurt her. She wished she could erase that part of their past. Not for her sake – she'd said she'd forgiven him and she'd meant it – but for his. For Wyatt, who held the sins of the world on his shoulders.

"I didn't understand it before but they took his wife and daughter. They took his heart. If anyone harmed you..." His voice was choked and unshed tears pooled in his azure eyes. "I'd do anything. I'd stop at nothing to…" He couldn't finish the sentence. No words could describe the anger, vengeance and wrath he'd serve on those who hurt his family. That's what they'd done to Flynn and yet somehow he'd found a way to turn that hate into a final selfless act of compassion. He deserved to be remembered and honoured.

Lucy smiled and stroked his cheek, soothing him and bringing him back to her. "Flynn." It was decided.

"Here" she said taking his hand in hers and slipping a daisy chain over his wrist and placing their hands on her stomach. "Neverending. Love and life eternal, just like us."

xxxx

6 weeks later Lucy was lying propped up in bed, exhausted but content. She smiled as their ragtag family gathered in the room, arms full of flowers, teddies and balloons and beaming excitedly. Wyatt stood to greet them, wearing the look of a man who owned the world, and in his arms he cradled two precious babies. Amelia Daisy Grace and Flynn Marie Logan.


End file.
